


Hide and Sock

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Kelley/Hope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie insists on watching a scary movie and drags Christen into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Sock

Christen had no idea why Julie suggested watching a horror movie, neither of them were into them much. Now, with Julie curled into her side, practically hiding behind her, she truly wondered what had gotten into the young defender's mind. 

“Jules, we don’t have to watch this,” Christen said as Julie’s heart rate picked up with the music playing in suspense of another terrifying reveal. 

“No, it’s ok. I can handle this,” Julie said and Christen smirked, unsure if she was attempting to convince herself or Christen. 

“Jay, no one cares if you can watch scary movies or not, not everyone likes them. I don’t even like them that much,” Christen explained, cupping JJ’s face and rubbing her thumb back and forth across the woman’s cheek. 

“I’m ok, I promise,” JJ said, peeking out from Christen’s neck with only one eye to watch the screen. The movie had barely even started, so Julie jumped when a truck crashed into a car onscreen. Christen chuckled and wrapped her arms around the blonde, 

“Just remember, it’s a psychological thriller,” she said, feeling Julie relax against her as the family started appearing. She chuckled when the mother made a joke about the outside looking better than the in. 

“No! Don’t let her stay in the guest house! are you?— oh my god,” Julie said burying her face in Christen’s shoulder, “we’re never letting our kids stay alone in the guest house.”

“Our kids?” Christen asked and Julie looked up at her. 

“Shh, you know what I mean,” she smiled and Christen kissed the top of her head, “so what happened to Ben?” 

“I don’t know Jules, I’ve never seen the movie.”

“Of course she’s not going to smoke pot, she’s a swimmer!”

“Jules…”

“I know, I know. It’s a movie,” JJ said, rolling her eyes, “don’t go into the— oh my god, she dies first.”

“You do know they don’t know they are in a horror movie, right?”

“I thought you said this was a psychological thriller?” Julie teased and Christen smirked. 

“It’s ok, pay attention to the movie.”

“What if I’m scared of the movie?” 

“We don’t have to watch it,” Christen reminded and JJ shook her head.

“It’s not too bad,” she said, keeping an eye on the screen, “it’s going to end poorly, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know. We could always ask Kling since she was the one that told you to watch it, huh?” Christen asked and Julie looked up at her a little slack-jawed, “oh, don’t act so shocked. I knew it was a pretty narrow list to pick from and only Kling would suggest something that screws with your morals than actual horror.” 

“Did she just lie? Oh smart girl, using the cigarette lighter.” Julie said and Christen laughed.

“Jules, watch the movie.” 

“Go to the fucking road!”

“Jules!” 

“Sorry,” Julie said shyly and Christen laughed kissing her cheek. 

“It’s ok,” Christen smiled. For a while they just watched the movie.

“She can’t be dead,” Julie said worried, “please, she can’t be dead, she was doing well.”

“Julie…” 

“I know, I know watch the movie. The family better kick these guys’ asses.”

Most of the rest of the movie was watched with only minimal commentary from Julie, or as Christen had dubbed her, the peanut gallery. The family did indeed kick the asses of the guys and got away, but left Julie a bit more wound up than earlier. The couple cuddled for awhile after the movie, both checking their phones and going over what tomorrow would have in store for them on their day off. 

“It’s nearly lights out,” Christen said and Julie buried her face in Christen’s neck.

“I don’t want to go though, can’t I stay and cuddle?” she asked and Christen laughed, kissing her.

“Sorry love, but Jill will kill us, plus I’m pretty sure Moe wouldn’t let us hear the end of it. “

“Fine, I’ll let your roommate rule our lives,” Julie sighed as she got up. Christen followed her to the door, pulling her into a kiss as the door opened. 

“I love you,” she said softly and Julie smiled into the kiss. 

“I know. Thank you for watching that with me.”

“Anytime, just never again,” Christen joked and Julie rolled her eyes.

“Alright back off to room with KO. See you in the morning?” 

“Bright and early,” Christen grinned. She watched Julie walk down the hall before shutting the door and going back to her bed. She couldn’t help but smirk when she heard Julie let out a scream; she had enlisted Kelley’s help to scare her girlfriend. She knew it wasn’t the nicest thing to do but she had to get back for earlier in the week when Julie and Kling put toothpaste in her cleats. 

“Son of a bitch JJ!” Kelley shouted and Christen got up; that couldn’t be good. She made her way out into the hall and saw Kelley standing there, her hand over her eye. Julie was crying against the wall.

“You asshole! You scared me,” Julie gasped out and Christen quickly made her way down the hall as other heads started popping out of their rooms.

“Oh god, what happened?” Christen asked, pulling Julie into a hug. 

“She jumped out at me and scared me.”

“She fucking punched me!” Kelley yelled.

“Well, you deserved it,” Lauren said as she came up and tilted Kelley’s head up so she could inspect the damage done to Kelley’s face. “Damn Julie, you got her pretty good,” Lauren said impressed, stepping out of the way as Hope walked up. 

“What did we say about pranks?”

“That it wasn’t fun for everyone,” Kelley pouted as Hope pressed around her cheek.

“You’re going to be bruised pretty badly.”

“Sorry Kell,” Julie said still shaking. 

“Oh no, don’t apologize to her. She knew she shouldn’t have jumped out at you.”

“It’s partly my fault too,” Christen admitted and everyone looked at her shocked. “I may have texted her to scare you…” she said and Julie stepped away from her, glaring.

“You did what?”

“You made me watch that horrible movie… and the toothpaste? You thought I wasn’t going to get you back?” Christen asked and Julie gaped at her girlfriend.

“So you decide the best course of action is to scare me witless?” 

“You chose to watch it.”

“I got dared!” Julie said and Christen threw her hands up.

“This team and their competitiveness, my god!” she yelled, “who the fuck dared her!”

“Sorry,” Pinoe said and Hope instantly smacked the back of her head.

“Why would you do that? You know JJ doesn’t like scary movies.”

“I thought it’d be kinda funny to watch her be jumpy for a few days, plus I had Kling give her a movie that isn’t so scary as it is revenge plot-ish?”

“You aren’t helping,” Kling said. 

“Alright well, Kelley is sorry, JJ is sorry, you two better be sorry. I say we just go to bed and enjoy our day off tomorrow,” Lauren explained and everyone nodded. “And Kelley? Don’t whine you earned it, but Chris? Bad… Pinoe? Bad… Kling? Why do you get roped into this shit? And Julie? For the sake of Kelley’s face, don’t take bets anymore.” 

“Dares!” Kling corrected and Lauren pushed her by her forehead back into her room.

“Shut up munchkin and go to bed,” Lauren said and JJ went back to Christen and nuzzled her neck.

“Even if you are a complete ass… can I sleep with you tonight?” 

“Yeah babe, come on. I’m sorry by the way,” Christen said as they walked back to the room. 

“I know,” Julie smiled, kissing her as they walked into the room, “I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off The Last House on the Left, please don't watch it if sexual assult triggers you. But please if you have more prompts send them my way.


End file.
